Hunting blinds and stands used by hunters are commonly made of wood or fabric materials and often painted or otherwise camouflaged to blend with the surroundings to conceal the hunters from the game they are seeking. Some hunting blinds and stands require the hunter to assume an uncomfortable crouched sitting position and then stand to shoot as the animal approaches the stand, while others have windows or flaps which pivot outwardly or upwardly in order to provide visibility or to aim the weapon at the game. This movement can be seen by the animals and will often frighten them away, or at best limit the hunter's opportunity to bag the game.
There are a number of prior art patents directed specifically to hunting blinds, including both on ground and elevated structures, such as,
(a) U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,772, to Hall, discloses a hollow cylindrical hunting blind supported on the ground or on a tower that is formed of elongated arcuate panels and a domed roof, where the panels thereof simulate tree bark, and includes sliding observation windows, and a releasable ladder;
(b) U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,716, to Chrisley, Jr., discloses a cylindrical hunting blind which has external vertical frame members and a conical overhanging roof, a side wall having window apertures with independently movable curved outer facing window coverings and flat inside facing windows, where the outer window coverings and inner windows are hinged to swing upwardly and outwardly and can be opened from inside the blind and the inside windows are held in the vertical position by hook and loop fastener latches;
(c) U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,159, to Latschaw, discloses a low profile, portable disassemblable blind for water fowl hunting, including a peripheral side frame and a slidable top, and one or more head holes for the hunters to project their heads above the top for observation; and
(d) U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,346, for Husted, discloses a tent-like structure comprising a collapsible hunting blind made up of sectional corner posts which are hinged together at their sides so the sections can be folded against each other, divisional top struts which press the tops of the posts apart and which have pins through them so each slat can be folded on itself, and an enclosing cover which is reversible and has different designs on its opposite sides.
The present invention is distinguishable from this prior art by being mobile and adjustable, where the "blind" enclosure is formed by plural hinged panels. The manner by which the present invention distinguishes over such prior art will become apparent in the description which follows, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.